


Untamed boss, Inherited maid

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: A random meeting, that is all it took.





	Untamed boss, Inherited maid

**Author's Note:**

> maid  
> /mād/  
> noun  
> 1\. a female domestic servant.
> 
> ARCHAIC•LITERARY (this is the definition I used).  
> 2\. a girl or young woman, especially an unmarried one.  
> synonyms : girl, young woman, young lady, miss.
> 
> ARCHAIC•LITERARY  
> 3\. a virgin.

Today, was one of those days where everything went the wrong way. He didn’t wake up early enough, his potion had exploded and ruin three others as a result. He couldn’t find his favorite dragon hide boots and it was only ten in the morning. His employee owled him saying he was sick at home and didn’t expect to be back at work for a few days.

 

Severus decided that enough was enough and went out to walk, hoping that a change of scenery would do him some good. When he stepped outside, fate just laugh at him, it begun pouring rain! He apparated to the nearest subway station, there was no way he would walk under that!

  
  


* * *

 

 

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. Her world was turning upside down. In the short weeks following the was, she was able to take her NEWT’s and aced them, but who would that surprise - except herself. She had lost her parents, a freaking car accident. Her two best friends left her for auror training, and now, the bank teller was trying to convince her that she had inherited over three million pounds. 

 

It was seriously time for a walk!

 

Naturally, when she stepped outside, it started raining cats and dogs. She ran to the nearest subway station, she would at least be dry down there.

 

* * *

 

 

A collision, a moment, a look, a spark. Black met honey, like he likes his coffee. Honey met black, just as she takes her tea. Memories, uncertainties, energy floated around them. There was no time, no rain, no sound surrounding them. 

 

He held out his hand for her to take. She complied, but instead of shaking hands like everyone else, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Hermione felt her face flush warm and the hairs on her neck stand. Something fluttered in her stomach. She didn't know what that feeling was.

 

Severus’ face warmed as she crept closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He usually hated to be touched, but this felt different. He longed for it, he craved it. 

 

Falling in love was not planned. They weren’t even supposed to meet that day, but their stars aligned and a great force pulled them together.

 

It took them only a collision to realise that maybe, just maybe, their day wasn’t ruined, maybe the future was going to be okay.


End file.
